The Morning After The Night Before
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Last night Kelly Jones found herself drinking a new flavoured Trinski, after three bottles of that she was officially drunk. Kelly wasn't sure what exactly went off last night, she could remember snippets of the night before but that was all. What she didn't need now was five smug St Trinians pestering her about a certain Flash Harry
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Jones sat peacefully underneath her favourite tree in the St Trinian grounds. She sat there basking in the sun and embracing its warm, today was her day off and she fully intended to enjoy that. It was rare for a Head Girl to have the opportunity to take time out from her duties, there was always some amount of drama whether major or minor to deal with. However, today was an exception to that general rule. It was the day after their celebratory party and all the girls were currently in bed nursing hang overs or just crawling into bed after passing out in various places.

The Head Girl herself was too nursing a hangover as well. She didn't usually suffer from hangovers; Jones was one of the few lucky people to not have to endure that type of pain. But last night she found herself drinking Tania's and Tara's new flavoured Trinski, after three bottles of that she was officially in the land of the spinning world. Kelly wasn't sure what exactly went off last night, she could remember snippets of the night before but that was all. What she didn't need now was five smug St Trinians who had made a miraculous recovery, so miraculous that Kelly made a mental note to call the Vatican.

"So, when's ya wedding?" Taylor said smugly with her annoying, squealing voice. Kelly frowned before she turned around to face her supposed ally.

"Excuse me?" She answered with a raised brow.

"Do you not remember Kelly?" Polly said, emerging with Andrea, Chelsea and Annabelle from behind Taylor's back. "You got down on one knee to Flash last night and then called him loser when he told you that you had drunk too much." Kelly inwardly groaned; she had feared that she had done something like that.

"I was wondering," Chelsea said, preventing Kelly from unleashing her sharp tongue on the smirking Geek. "Can I be bridesmaid?"

"No, there isn't going to be a wedding Chelsea. That was just a result of the new Trinski; nobody's going to be getting married unless Taylor and Andrea give in to the sexual tension between them."

"Oi, yous the one who's got it bad yeah? Not me!" Taylor screeched back. "You own up and face it like a big girl init."

"Don't be stupid Taylor, I haven't got anything other than a screaming hangover that is getting more and more irritating, if you want to keep all four of your limbs then I suggest you jog on and get off of my case." Kelly hissed.

Polly sighed, this was typical Kelly behaviour. Whenever the girl was proved to be wrong, she would resort to meaningless threats. Honestly, she couldn't comprehend why an intelligent girl such as Kelly would attempt to lie to a Geek, especially one who had known her for years. It was amusing for her though, Polly did enjoy watching Kelly silence a girl with nothing but her stare. But that icy glare didn't work on Polly; the Geek had seen it so many times that she had become immune to it. The trouble with Kelly Jones was her pride and Polly had made it her mission to demolish that barrier.

The Geek had in listed St Trinians finest minds to help on her quest, but they had all decided to drink themselves stupid the night before so she was left with whoever was awake at the time. Admittedly, these four girls that had accompanied her to visit Kelly weren't even her fourth choice but she knew she would have to make do with what resources she could find. Besides, they could have some skills that would become useful against Kelly Jones. Chelsea was a Totty, therefore she would know all about relationships and body language. Andrea was the gentle one who painted things in a calmer light and you couldn't have Andrea without Taylor, they were like Yin and Yang. Finally Annabelle had tagged along to learn how to avoid Kelly's death glare. Somehow, Polly reasoned, that would help her when she became Head Girl.

"Don't lie to me Kelly, I can see right through you." Polly commented with a roll of her eyes. "Just do us all a favour and do something about it; your teenage hormones are driving everyone insane."

"Yeah!" Annabelle agreed with her new found confidence. "We've all seen you swoon over him."

"Init," Taylor mumbled.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Belle, life isn't a fairy tale. No man is worth the aggravation or the hassle."

"Oh get a grip; we all know who you think of when you smile. I'm not buying it." Polly stated before staring straight back into Kelly's icy glare. "Now get some pain killers down your throat and let Chelsea do your hair. You have a date tonight and you agreed to this yourself last night before you start arguing." Was all Poll said before she pushed her glasses up her nose and walked off with the four other girls in tow, leaving a blanked face Kelly behind.

What else did she do last night?

* * *

_**This isn't the greatest but I had an idea and I had to put pen to paper otherwise I wouldn't be able to tackle my coursework due to it bugging me.**_

_**Review because on Saturday morning I'll be waking up with beer fear**_


	2. Chapter 2

The St Trinian dorm was unusually silent as everyone crowded around the Geek's area watching the latest of St Trinian dramas unfolding. However, not everyone had joined their comrades in the dorm. Chelsea, Annabelle, Taylor, Andrea and Polly were sat around the floor of the Head Girls room, watching the same drama as the others but with a deep intensity. Polly perched on Kelly's bed smirking slightly as she watched Kelly and Flash's date unfold. It wasn't purely Geek brains that were needed in this situation; Geeks weren't knowledgeable about emotions. They could hack into any system, they could run a business and they could even disprove the laws of physics if asked but matters of the heart were alien.

Polly had once again attempted to gather the greatest minds that St Trinians had to offer but had somehow ended up with a dysfunctional and supposed illiterate gaggle of misfits. For reasons unbeknown to Polly, this formula was working. All of her plotting and planning were finally being put to the test. The objective for the plan was simple; make it a success. To ensure that Polly had enlisted Chelsea and Annabelle to do sort Kelly's overall outfit and make the Head Girl seem even more alluring. She then had hired Taylor and Andrea to deal with the Flash side of the date and when that had failed Polly was forced to find her earpieces.

Under Polly's instruction, Chelsea had insisted that Kelly wear certain jewellery that had secretly been fixed with small spy cameras. But Kelly Jones was smart; she had quickly changed the whole of her outfit before meeting Flash by the front entrance. Naturally, Polly was expecting the Head Girl to do this and had quickly sewn smaller, more disguised cameras into all of Kelly's formal wear. Kelly hadn't anticipated this, giving the whole of St Trinians the perfect view of what she had seeing. On top of this, Taylor had expertly switched Flash's tie with an identical one with some sort of Fibre Optic camera weaved into the stitching so they had his view as well as Kelly's and now the restaurants live CCTV feed.

All was going smoothly until Flash decided to try to flatter Kelly with cheesy and over used chat up lines. The team of girls (Kelly's Angels as Chelsea had gleefully dubbed them) sprang into action immediately. Taylor was the first to jump up and grab the microphone that would feed their voices into the socially awkward man. "Repeat after me," the Chav told him. "Ya dad must be an art thief 'cause you is a masterpiece init!" Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the pure stupidity of Taylor's line and a groan of annoyance was added when Flash repeated it word from word.

"Say this instead," Annabelle said as she snatched the mic from Taylor. "You're so cute you give people diabetes!" Flash obediently repeated Annabelle word from word but only to receive an unamused raised brow from his date.

"For shits sake 'Belle!" Taylor hissed as she yanked the mic back. "Say this init; if I bite you then will you bite back?" Andrea rolled her eyes as Taylor quoted the school's anthem, which defiantly wasn't going to get them far.

"I didn't know Kelly liked that!" Chelsea squealed with the usual hand gestures.

"She isn't Chelsea," Polly pointed out with a sigh before grabbing the mic. "If this doesn't work Flash then nothing will. Tell her that she's the X to your Y."

"And tell her that she's the reason why you're awkward when you speak." Andrea added with a nod of approval from Polly.

After that little episode things began to get worse and to the point where Flash was beginning to look more pathetic than usual. So many cheesy, overused and stupid words had been placed into his mouth by a group of girls who didn't know exactly what they were doing. Polly and Andrea were the only ones taking this seriously and actually helping Flash on his quest to win over the stubborn heart of the Head Girl. Taylor and Chelsea had begun to compete against each other and see how foolish they could make Flash work. So far Taylor was winning due to the strong slap she had caused Kelly to give Flash when the man repeated "You must be a lesbian" and her favourite line "I'll make it rain so go and get an umbrella".

The topic had soon switched onto the previous night, something that Kelly still hadn't learnt of. She was able to recall a number of things that happened last night. Kelly could remember searching drunkenly for Narnia in her wardrobe with Taylor, singing about a kebab with Bianca and falling over with Annabelle but she couldn't recall anything that she did about Flash. That worried her slightly; she knew drinking that much of Trinski in one go would backfire on her. Alcohol always had that after effect on people. "You was completely off ya face," Flash answered her with his lopsided grin. "Ya must 'ave bin since you said ya wanted me babies," Kelly groaned and resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands when she heard this. "I mean, it ain't like you to be as up front like tha' over summet like kids. Come to think of it, you proper began to lay into me after I told ya tha' I'd marry you if you were sober. Called me a stuttering prat and everythin'!" Flash laughed.

"That's true," Chelsea agreed.

"What's true?" Flash answered. His eyes widened and his face suddenly resembled a goldfish when he realised what he had just done. The poor man was certain that Kelly was going to murder him now that he had made it obvious that he had an earpiece in. He could try to cover it up with a cough and a quick change of topic but Kelly didn't give me the chance.

"Rumbled," she smirked. Flash gulped and opened his mouth, ready to tell everything about how Polly had approached him and blackmailed him into this. He was also going to attempt to apologise when Kelly opened her mouth again. "I know Polly's whispering in your ear and I know she's been doing it throughout the whole of this date. I also know that there's a camera in your tie and a camera in the straps of this dress, I'm no fool Flash."

"I swear to ya Kel; I didn't have nothin' ta do with it!" He protested as Kelly leaned over the table.

"I know," She grinned as her face moved closer and closer to his. Every St Trinian was on the edge of her seat as they witnessed the exclusive Head Girl show her affections publically. Money was about to be handed over and cheers were ready to erupt, but Kelly wasn't about to be a show pleaser.

"Ditch the tie and earpiece and I'll remove my camera. Then I say we sneak out of here and do this properly without the whole of the school gawking." Kelly whispered, loud enough for her audience to hear. "But don't worry Flash, the group currently sitting in my bedroom feeding you a load of crap will be watching their backs for years to come when I'm finished."

With those final words uttered, Kelly and Flash left the restaurant (without paying the overpriced bill) hand in hand, ready to embark on a proper date.

* * *

**_This wasn't actually intended to be a two-shot so I didn't have much planned but in case you were wondering, I don't have to be drunk to propose and 'look for Narnia', me and my best friend do that kind of stuff daily._**

**_Review because apparently ElusivePanda ships Bemily now and not Vecca, I couldn't make it up if I tried_**


End file.
